Battle of Love
by sweetascandi29
Summary: Kairi and Sora, still in a messy relationship, go out to find Namine who has been captured by the Organization. They face many troubles while on this journey. Will Kairi and Sora get together or tear apart? And will Namine choose the good, or evil side?


A/N: Okay, so… I originally didn't like Kairi that much, but I like her with Sora so I decided, "What the heck? Let's write a story about them!" So I wrote it and here it is. :) Lol, ENJOY!

Chapter One

We were back to back looking around us. We were in HUGE trouble. Like life threatening trouble. Me and Sora were surrounded by heartless, nobodies, and other strange and scary creatures. We had been fighting them for hours, but they just kept regenerating and appearing again. And worse of all, we were wounded, weak, and badly outnumbered. Oh, one more thing, we hated each other's guts at the moment so we weren't what you could call…cooperative. I mean…we USED to be best buds, but then, Namine came along and ruined everything. I won't bore you with the details, but everything went downhill from there on after.

" AH! This is NOT working!" Sora said frustrated.

"Really? Never could have guessed." I said sarcastically, slashing a nobody's head off with my keyblade. Sora sighed.

"Look, maybe we should give up." I suggested.

"Are you crazy!? We didn't fight all these freakin' monsters just to give up and not find Namine!" Sora yelled at me while taking out ten heartless with the swing of his keyblade.

"Why do we even need to find her? All she's done is get us in trouble. And…she ruined our friendship." I said the last part softly to myself.

"You know why!" He screamed back at me. Truth was, I did know why. Namine was everything for Sora, he clearly adored her. But that didn't mean I had to like it and it sure didn't mean I had to risk my life to save her.

"You know what!?" I yelled at him. I slashed down three nobodies at once and turned around to face him.

"I'm done here." I ran through the crowd of monsters, slashing at them as I went.

"Kairi, wait! Wait! Kai-"

I stopped at the kingdom doors. "What?"

"I-" He didn't get to finish because twenty heartless pounded on him. I looked at him, considering going back.

"No…..not after he broke our friendship." I said to myself, shaking my head. I opened the kingdom doors and stepped out.

I had to hide when I saw Organization members walking around, so it took me a while to get to the Lake of Sorrows. I walked over to the canoe me and Sora took. Together we had sailed over from our kingdom on the other side of the lake to get to the Organization's side. But this time, it was just me. I was about to get in the canoe when a voice I recognized pierced my skin.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around with my keyblade ready to attack if needed.

"Namine?" I said surprised.

"Who else?" She said irritated.

"Namine! Me and Sora have been looking for you for forever! We came here and fought so many heartless, and- and nobodies, and other creatures! Where-"

"Oh just SHUTTUP!" Namine screamed, surprising me.

"Wha- what the heck's wrong with you!?" I asked. I had risked my life to find her, and when I do, she yells at me?

"Just shuttup, and follow me." She ordered, clearly aggravated.

"What?" I said a little dazed. "We have to save Sora! He's fighting off monsters just to find you. Let's get him and go!" I was about to grab her hand and go back to get Sora, but she wretched her hand away and pulled my hands behind my back.

"What the heck, Namine!? LET ME GO! SORA'S IN DANGER!" I was so mad at her for holding me back I twisted, kicked, and yelled, trying to get out of her grasp. But she was pretty strong.

"Oh, forget Sora. He's just getting in the way." Namine said like it was no big deal. I couldn't believe this was the same Namine. The one who had tried to get along with me, the one who always helped people, and the one and only person who Sora liked the most.

"Who are you? What have you done to Namine?" I asked, desperately trying to find the old Namine in those cruel black eyes.

"She became a traitor." She whispered in my ears. She tightened her grip on my hands and led me back to the kingdom.

A/N: Leaving on that happy note…did you like it? Lol. Hope you read the next chapter and please, please, please review!


End file.
